


Taffy

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back at it again with treydia, idia loves that smug ass bitch, trey is a smug ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Trey made some yummy sweets, and who better to judge them than his candy-loving boyfriend?
Relationships: Trey Clover/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 24





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this idea came into my head as i was showering and i rushed out of there to write it so fast i forgot to put conditioner in my hair JDJWHJDSBJS anyways pls enjoy bc i enjoyed writing this :33

Trey stood outside Idia’s bedroom door and knocked. The boy was waiting for him to pop his pretty little head out. After all, he had a little surprise for him. In his hands was a small glass jar of little candies. They were square-shaped with rounded corners, and they each had a white swirl in the center. Different shades of reds and pinks decorated them as well. Trey tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. What was taking Idia so long? Perhaps he didn’t hear his first knock? Maybe he should do it again.

As he raised his fist to the door, it creaked open slowly. A familiar tuft of blue hair appeared from the crack in the door. Idia opened the door wider when he noticed it was just Trey, but it was closed enough so you couldn’t see his messy room.

Idia gave Trey a confused look, “Trey, what are you doing here?”

Trey gave his signature smirk, putting a hand on his hip, “Hey, now. Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?” Idia rolled his eyes, giving Trey a small smile at his silly act.

“Really, why’re you here? ‘Thought you had to help with Riddle or whatever.” Idia asked, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“I did, but we finished super early, so,” Trey held out the candy jar, “I made these.” Idia’s eyes widened at the sight. He loved candy, it was his favorite food. So, naturally, he was curious.

“What’s that?” the blue-haired boy questioned.

“Well,” Trey adjusted his glasses as he started, “I was a little tired of making my signature cakes and tarts, so I thought I’d try to make something new. They’re little taffies.” he took one out, squishing it a little. “I know how much you like candy, so I figured you’d be my taste tester.” Trey then thrust the jar into Idia’s hands with a little more force than expected, and Idia was taken aback a bit.

“Uh-wow, erm...thanks?” Idia sputtered. He took a red taffy out of the jar, copying Trey’s movements and squishing it. He smelled it, too, and Trey bit back a chuckle.

“What flavor?” the prefect asked.

“Ah, the hot pink ones are strawberry, the light pink ones are bubblegum, and the red ones...,” Trey looked up, seeing Idia pop a red taffy in his mouth. He smirked, and a glimmer of mischief found its way to his face.

“...the red one’s are Riddle’s hair.”

Idia’s eyes widened and he almost choked on the candy. Was he being serious?! The dorm prefect pulled the candy out of his mouth with a “blegh.” He looked up at Trey with a panicked expression, begging to know if it was a joke. 

Now Trey could laugh, and he did. Loudly. There were almost tears in his eyes, and his stomach started hurting from it. The sight made Idia’s expression turn sour. He squinted at the green-haired boy, who was almost dead from laughter.

“Trey, do not tell me you’re just fucking with me.”

“Ahaha! Oh my god, haha!” Trey’s laughter was heard throughout the halls of Ignihyde. Soon enough, he calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Hooo, ahem,” he cleared his throat, “don’t worry, haha. It’s just cherry.”

Idia fought back a smile. Seeing Trey laugh like that really made his chest warm, but god, he was gonna kill the bastard for messing with him.

“You’re such a dick.” Idia glared at him before popping the candy back in his mouth.

“All jokes aside, do you like it? I’m not the best at candies since I’m, y’know, a baker, but...” Trey trailed off.

Idia smiled, “It’s delicious. Who knew  _ Riddle’s hair  _ would taste so good?” he teased. Trey chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll have to have Riddle distance himself from you, then, so you won’t bite his head off.” he chuckled, “Quite literally.” 

Idia gave him a light giggle. Once he finished chewing the red taffy, he tried a bubblegum one. It was just as delicious, and he was glad he had such a talented baker as a boyfriend.

“Say,” Trey started, “do you have any other flavors you want? Since you like them so much, I’d be happy to make some more.”

Idia’s eyes widened, and Trey swore he saw sparkles in them, “Could you make pear flavored ones? Oh, and-and apple too? Maybe even peach flavored?”

Trey laughed softly, “Anything you’d like, baby.” He looked at his watch, and his smile fell slightly.

“Ah, crap, I should head back. I kinda,” he held the back of his neck, “forgot to clean up my mess in the kitchen. ‘Wouldn’t want Riddle to get pissed.”

Idia gave him an understanding grin, and he shoved at his arm playfully, “Go, then, ya loser. I’d actually like to see you live ‘til tomorrow.”

Trey chuckled, “Alright, alright. I’ll see you later, then.” He then waved and turned around to walk back. As he was walking, though, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Trey turned back around, lightly jogging towards Idia. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Trey said.  He then  gave Idia a gentle kiss on the lips. 

The blue-haired boy’s eyes widened, and a blush creeped its way up to his cheeks. Before he could kiss him back, however, Trey had already pulled apart. The boy with glasses licked his lips, “Mmm. That really  _ is  _ delicious.” He gave Idia a quick smile before jogging off again.

Idia touched his lips lightly with his fingertips, looking at them and slowly processing what just happened. As he turned his gaze downwards, though, he was reminded of the fact that he was still holding the jar of taffy. His expression turned frantic, and he looked to see that Trey was already out of the dormitory. Did he want this back? Or maybe...

A smug smile then creeped onto Idia’s face.  _ Well, he can’t blame me for eating this entire thing _ , he thought. Eating another taffy, this time a strawberry one, he went back into his room, eager to devour each and every one of his boyfriend’s treats.

**Author's Note:**

> yknow i think. people forget that trey loves messing with people so i figured i’d put that reminder in here HDJSHDJD anyways. hope u enjoyed !!!! kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu !!!!!


End file.
